Discusión:Página principal/Noticias de Los Sims
Publiquen aquí las noticias de Los Sims con la estructura: Título Autor - Fecha Noticia Por ejemplo: Noticia de ejemplo Salce - 28/08/09 Noticia de ejemplo. Noticia de prueba Salce - 28/08/09 Noticia de ejemplo. Entrevista Entrevista a Jerome Collin, el productor de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos CJ-Facundo - 09/09/2009 Durante el evento GamesCom 2009, el website SimFans entrevistó a Jerome Collin, productor de la que será la primera expansión de Los Sims 3. No dio mucha información, pero sí comentó ciertos aspectos nuevos del juego. 250px SimFans: Usted nos mostró las catacumbas en una pirámide. ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre eso? Jerome Collin: Durante los viajes, hay muchas catacumbas para ser descubiertas. Llevará mucho tiempo poder explorarlas todas. Por si no fuera suficiente, podrás tener tus propias catacumbas. Vamos a poner a vuestra disposición trucos para poder construirlas e intercambiarlas a modo de descarga con otros jugadores. SimFans: Si quisiera construir la Torre Eiffel como destino francés de Sunsey Valley, sería posible? Jerome Collin: (Se ríe) ¿La Torre Eiffel en Sunset Valley? No lo sé exactamente. En teoría sería posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. SimFans: Vimos una moto en la carátula. ¿Estará incluida en el juego? Jerome Collin: No puedo decir nada, pero tendremos nuevos vehículos. SimFans: Vimos de pasada un mercado en el trailer. ¿Qué tendremos allí? Jerome Collin: Sí, hay mercados específicos de Egipto, Francia y China. Podrás buscar objetos especiales para cambiarlos por objetos únicos. Además, también podrás obtenerlos al finalizar una aventura. No se puede andar copiando las noticias de los demas y ponerlas como tuyas. Demuestras tener muy poca vergüenza. :Disculpa usuario anónimo. Esta noticia la publico CJ-Facundo y yo no sé de donde la sacó. Lo siento si te robamos la noticia a tí o algo así. Me gustaría que firmaras tu comentario para saber con quien estoy hablando, quejarte anonimamente es otra forma de demostrar poca vergüenza. Además hubiera sido más útil que nos dijeras a que sitio web le plagiamos la noticia. De todas formas voy a buscar la fuente de la noticia y actualizarla lo antes posible. --Salce 17:09 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Nueva guía Prima de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos CJ-Facundo-11/09/09 Parece ser que Prima Games tiene en mente sacar una edición de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos donde nos desvelarán todos los misterios de la nueva expansión. La guía tendrá alrededor de unas 176 páginas y todavía no está confirmada su distribución en España. Si finalmente la guía se distribuyera en España costaría alrededor de unos 15 €. La guía está prevista ser lanzada alrededor del 17 de noviembre de este año (Lo que podría confirmar que la expansión será sacada alrededor de esa fecha). Por el momento no sabemos más información, solamente que estará disponible en formato físico y digital Gracias a CapitalSims por la noticia --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 17:41 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Solo tenéis que echar un vistazo a Capital Sim.net Y de poca vergüenza nada. Yo no voy por ahí copiando los contenidos de nadie. No me voy tomando a coña los Creative Commons. Gracias por mostrar un poco de interés al respecto. Y por cierto, si quieres dirigirte a alguien soy Kaotika, uno de los responsables de CS. Lo siento, pero no tengo ni las ganas ni el tiempo de registrarme. --Perdón Kaotika, pero esto me parece una muy buena información, no estamos compitiendo, no somos un foro, somos una fuente de información de Los Sims. --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 14:42 12 sep 2009 (UTC) Confirmada la fecha de lanzamiento de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos CJ-Facundo - 12/09/09 Se confirmó en una noticia en la página oficial de Los Sims 3 Saldrá el 19 de Noviembre de este año. También hay 2 nuevas imágenes, publicadas en la misma página. --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 14:50 12 sep 2009 (UTC) Requisitos mínimos de LS3:Trotamundos Requisitos mínimos de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos para PC CJ-Facundo - 07/10/10 Desde la web Infinite Sims llegaron los requisitos mínimos para PC de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, estos son: Procesador XP: Pentium 4 – 2GHz Vista & Windows 7: Pentium 4 - 2.4 GHz Memoria XP: 1 GB Vista & Windows 7: 1.5 GB Almacenamiento Al menos 3.5 GB * de espacio en el disco duro, con al menos 1 GB espacio adicional para el guardado del juego y al contenido personalizado Gráficos Tarjetas gráficas compatibles con DirectX 9.0c, con & 128 MB (+ Pixel Shader 2.0) Tarjetas gráficas soportadas NVIDIA GeForce: FX5900 superior, G100, GT 120, GT 130, GTS 150, GTS 250, GTX 260, GTX 275, GTX 280, GTX 285, GTX 295; ATI Radeon™: ATI Radeon 9500 o superior, X300, X600, X700, X800, X850, X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950, 2400, 2600, 2900, 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870, 4850, 4870, 4890 o superior; Intel® Graphics Media Accelerator (GMA): GMA 3-Series, GMA 4-Series. MAC - Mac OS X 10.5.7 (Lepoard o Superior) Procesador Intel Core Duo Memoria 2 GB Almacenamiento Al menos 3.5 GB de espacio en el disco duro, con al menos 1 GB adicional para el guardado del juego y el contenido personalizado. Tarjetas Gráficas ATI X1600 or NVIDIA 7300 GT with 128 MB of video RAM, or Intel Integrated GMA X3100 Tarjetas gráficas soportadas: NVIDIA GeForce series: FX5900 superior, G100, GT 120, GT 130, GTS 150, GTS 250, GTX 260, GTX 275, GTX 280, GTX 285, GTX 295, ATI Radeon ™: ATI Radeon 9500 o superior, X300, X600, X700, X800, X850, X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950, 2400, 2600, 2900, 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870, 4850, 4870, 4890 o superior Intel ® Graphics Media Accelerator (GMA): GMA 3-Series, GMA 4-Series. Advertimos que GeForce 6100 y 7100 no son soportadas. --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 20:54 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Nuevo pack para Los Sims 2 SebaXL - 24/10/09 center Desde la web de Infinite Sims llegó la noticia de un nuevo pack para Los Sims 2, llevara el nombre de "Los Sims 2: Fun with Pets que incluye "Los Sims 2 Mascotas" , "Los Sims 2 Mansiones y Jardines Accesorios" y "Los Sims 2 Decora tu Familia Accesorios". La fecha de lanzamiento sera el 10 de Enero del 2010 Fuente: Infinite Sims EA Y RENAULT ANUNCIAN EN EXCLUSIVA LA FIRMA DEL ACUERDO CON Los Sims 3. Los jugadores podrán "conducir el cambio" y aprovecharse de los beneficios de los coches eléctricos dentro del videojuego de PC más vendido Los jugadores podrán "conducir el cambio" y aprovecharse de los beneficios de los coches eléctricos dentro del videojuego de PC más vendido'.' Madrid, 21 de abril de 2010-. Electronic Arts y Renault dan a conocer un acuerdo que permitirá que los jugadores de Los SimsTM3 puedan incluir la flota compuesta por cuatro coches eléctricos en una de las franquicias del entretenimiento con más éxito en Europa, Oriente Medio, África, Latinoamérica y Asia. Esta primavera los jugadores podrán descargarse elConcept car de Renault, Twizy Z.E., de manera gratuita dentro del pack "Electric Vehicle Pack" (EVP), que contendrá una serie de objetos ecológicos, como paneles solares o un molino de viento. El uso del EVP en Los Sims 3 tendrá efectos positivos para el jugador, que verá cómo las facturas de sus Sims se reducen significativamente. Elizabeth Harz, Vicepresidente Senior de Global Media Sales en EA ha declarado que "Este acuerdo conlleva beneficios tanto para Renault como para el consumidor, un consumidor único en el panorama actual". "Millones de jugadores de Los Sims 3 podrán descargarse los Concept cars de Renault y tener una relación más cercana con la marca, además de mejorar la experiencia de juego". Steve Seabolt, Vicepresidente Internacional de Desarrollo de Marca de Los Sims, ha comentado que "Los Sims 3 han demostrado mucho entusiasmo por introducir las marcas más atractivas del "mundo real" dentro de su mundo virtual". "Estamos encantados de trabajar con Renault y de tener disponible para descarga sus coches eléctricos para Los Sims 3". Por su parte Stephen Norman, Vicepresidente Senior de Marketing del Grupo Renault, ha matizado que "Los coches eléctricos atraerán al público más joven y más innovador". "Estos coches serán los protagonistas de La Comunidad de Los Sims 3, lo cual supone una manera innovadora de construir la marca de Renault más allá de los cuatro vehículos eléctricos en sí." Este acuerdo ha sido gestionado por OMD Fuse International representando a Renault. --Nacho 20:21 25 abr 2010 (UTC) A mi esto me parece un desastre ya que en lo de piratas y nobles (hay imagenes que no tienen nada q ver con la expansion es dcir: hay imagenes d la niña deslizandose por la escalera de caracol (imagen de menuda familia), otra de la parca en su caballo que en el fondo se deja ver un paisaje natural y amarillo (imagen de vaya fauna). "QUE TIENE ESTO QUE VER CON PIRATAS Y NOBLES?" ademas q tiene muy poca informacion. en VAYA FAUNA xq hay tantos signos d interrogacion...! ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? OMG creo q hac falta + dedicacion al articulo goodbye att: RicharD.V 23:02 29 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Será porque Simmer solo está probando ésto de las noticias para ver como queda mejor? Esque enserio, hasta yo me dí cuenta :-/ Fabricio 96 11:29 30 jun 2011 (UTC) No entiendo tu comentario en el tema..! (s dcir q staz keriendo dcir d simmer? y t distes cuenta de? "Del desastre q hay en la portada?". att: RicharD.V 20:56 30 jun 2011 (UTC) No, lo que estoy diciendo esque Simmer hizo eso a propósito porque está probando en qué forma queda mejor la sección de noticias. Porcierto los círculos rosas de ¡Menuda familia! están colocados ahí por Simmer y lo dice justo abajo de Nuevas características, y si veo que sigues haciendo mal las cosas voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él o con algún otro administrador. Salu2! Fabricio 96 22:28 30 jun 2011 (UTC) A ok bueno no sabia...! y tu q kieres q yo haga al respecto s dcir como kieres q yo reaccione Tngo q asustarm o temer x lo q akbas d dcir, no hermano tu no tienes nada q hablar cn un administrador. Si lo d los circulos rosas estan mal, o estan bn ps perfecto..! no m habia dado cuenta cual es el proposito d los circulos. y si bn pudistes observar Dalebut (o noc s asi c llama) dijo q los circulos esos asustarian a cualkiera razon x los q los kit sin leer...! ya sta todo bn, y apart yo noc kual s tu drama y tu lanzadera d puntas en kda resumen d edicion. No, lo que quize decir ahí, y admito que capáz no me expliqué bien esque, vos habías borrado esos círculos sin antes haber leído que arriba (y capáz abrá que ponerlo más grande) decía para que servían, yo a tu situación la tomé así: Richard: Mmm... hay unos círculos rosas extraños aquí, bueno como no me gusta como queda, y no me importa quien los haya puesto y para qué motivo, ¡los borraré!. Y eso NO lo dije a modo de amenaza ni nada así, lo que pasa esque yo siempre estoy poniendo cuando edito un artículo tuyo: "No los pongas a los encabezados en negrita", "Sim va con S mayúscula", "No pongas todas las iniciales con mayúscula", etc... y cuando veo que has hecho o editado algún artículo, entro y, ¿con qué me encuentro?, encabezados en negritas, Sim con s minúscula, todas las palabras de los encabezados con mayúscula, etc... Y bueno lo que dije que iba a hablar seriamente con un administrador es por lo anterior dicho, y porque, a mi parecer, lo estas haciendo por gusto (apropósito). Salu2! Fabricio 96 21:53 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Por que es que la gente aki s tan hipocrita vale, y no lo digo especialmente por ti. Ya veo que leistes lo que le dije a simmer deluxe y bueno nada (yo te lo juro q yo borre lo d los circulos rosas xq c veian extraños y sinceramente no lei, para que servian los circulos ps perfecto ya todo esta bn tu deshicistes las ediciones y perfecto ya esta. Lo de los articulos bueno (ya yo te explike los problemas q he tenido con los enkbzados en negrita (ya no lo hago + ps) (y lo de los sims q stan en minusculas podras dart cuanta q no todos stan en minusculas solo q ahi q scribir muxas veces la palabra Sims y c m olvida darle a la tecla d MAYUS para luego vovler a presionarla despues d haber puesto la S. (y tambien t juro q lo q hago no s aproposito, te lo puedo asegurar MAS BN YO CREO Q TU ERES KIEN HAC LAS COSAS APROPOSITO. y si tanto t molesta mis ediciones y creaciones de articulos xq no las haces tup? xq tngo tiempo sin ver q hallas creado un articulo de gran importancia para MF. Ad+ si yo no tuviera errores y otros problemillas al crear art. entoncs q harian todos los demas en la wiki (nad x todo lo q yo hago sta perfecto) la idea s q todos colaboren en editar y correjir los art. asi q kiero dcirt q para todo el mundo s beneficioso q una creacion tnga errores. xq no t dire xq (xq en realidad ya sabes, SI NO HAY ERRORES, NO HAY CORRECCIONES, Y NO TUVIERA NADA QUE HACER EN LA WIKI) spero q m ntiends att: Richard14das 22:14 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Lo único que te pido, y para ahorrarme de decir algunas cosas, esque luego de editar o crear un artículo revises de nuevo por si haz cometido un error. Salu2! Fabricio 96 22:40 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Espacio Te parece que hay suficiente espacio en la portada para todo esto? Me parece que va quedar medio apretadito... Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 19:02 5 jul 2011 (UTC)